


The Coffee Shop

by GalacticJustin



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: I don't really like this but I tried, M/M, they r cute and flirty and gay, they r like young 20s in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticJustin/pseuds/GalacticJustin
Summary: Gordon hates the late night shift at the coffee shop. But, a certain boy coming in might just be able to change that.





	The Coffee Shop

I take a huge gulp of my coffee, trying to keep myself awake in the dimly lit coffee shop. Snow is falling slightly outside, illuminated by all the christmas lights. It is very warm in the shop since the little fireplace we have is lit up. The light of the fire washes over the room and flickers slightly. The coffee is still too hot and burns my tongue, causing a loud groan. I was assigned the night shift at Philter since it’s the only time I can work. Sure, it isn’t the greatest job in the world, but a guy has to pay his rent somehow. Even though I share an apartment with my best friend, it seems one job just isn't enough. At least I can get discounted coffee.   
I look down at my manuscript paper and back to the blank notebook right beside it. The blank page stares back, as if it is trying to tell me to write. I sigh and pick up my pencil, trying to think of something to write. It feels as if I have run out of things to say about frogs and there is nothing to distract myself with currently. The only people who ever come to the shop at this time are the insomniacs and the frantic college students who have an essay due the next day. Why did I ever decide to be a composer.   
I rest my head on the table and let out a harsh grown. Bungee has been on my ass for days about this stupid fucking song. My eyes slowly start to close, as I give up trying to keep myself awake. 

 

I look around, taking in my surroundings. I standing outside of my old apartment. I feel a slight breeze and I see a car pull up. The car parks in the parking lot and the family gets out of the car. There is a little boy looking around excitedly, his arms full of cd’s. Then it hits me. I remember this, I think to myself. I had been ten at the time. This was when we moved to a tiny apartment in queens because dad had left. I had been looking through all of the boxes and I found some of my mom’s old theatre cd’s. This was when it had all begun.   
The younger me runs over to my mom. He tried to hug her with the cd’s still in his hands. He almost dropped a few but she caught them for him.  
“So, what did you find, Gordo?” She asks, looking at the cd’s and smiling. I remember how exciting this all had been. I saw my younger self’s face light up because he got to talk about musical theatre. It was all so amazing to me how a show was put together and how people could form beautiful songs out of nothing.   
“I found these cd’s in one of the boxes. I’ve been listening to them for the past few weeks. It’s amazing mom!” he says, smiling brightly. She chuckles quietly and ruffles his hair.  
“Oh that’s awesome, Gordo! Do you have a favorite?”  
“Into the Woods! But I love all of them!” I say excitedly. I watch as my younger self walks next to my mom into that shitty little apartment and marvel at the start of my love for theatre.   
I am rudely woken up when the bell rings out, startling me so much that I fall out of my chair. I hit the ground with a loud thud and a loud groan slips out of my mouth. A small laugh can be heard from somewhere near the door. I jump to my feet, my face turning red.   
The laughter is coming from the boy on the other side of the counter. He looks strangely put together for someone who is at a coffee shop at 12 in the morning. Sure, I’ve seen plenty of hot guys in my life, but he really takes the cake. He has on a button up shirt, which was tucked into some black skinny jeans and his hair looks pristine. My face goes a shade of red I didn’t think was humanly possible, which earns even more laughter from him. I pick myself up and fake dust myself off.   
Taking a closer look at him, I start to see the signs of a exhausted person even though his outward appearance hides it. The bags under his eyes are a tell tale sign of an exhausted person. His bag looks as if it is about to burst from all the papers and books he has shoved in there and he has even more books in his hands. God, how many books does this boy have? Well, I can’t really talk, judging by how many books I have. He is probably the bookish type who stays inside and isn’t very fun at all. I bet he hasn’t slept in weeks and probably doesn’t date because she has to focus on work and has no time for such matters such as dating. Not like I know from experience or anything. I’m just assuming that he must be an all around annoying person. Probably awful in bed. Used to think he was straight, but very obviously isn't.   
Sure, I know you aren’t supposed to judge a book by its cover, but it's way too fun not to and it isn't like I have much else to do, besides my work.   
Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, he spoke up. I could see his mouth moving, but I couldn’t understand anything he was saying. My eyelids started to lower and just as I was about to fall asleep, a loud noise snapped me awake. Literally. The boy was snapping in my face.   
“Hello. Anybody in there?” He said. I sat up in my chair and raked my hands through my hair quickly.   
“Oh uh sorry about that…” I say sheepishly. I try to stifle a yawn and he chuckles slightly.  
“Don’t worry. I’ve been there.” He said, smiling at me. I give him a half hearted smile. Maybe he isn’t as bad as I thought he would be.   
“Could I please get a Caramel Macchiato latte with two espresso shots?” He asks politely, flashing me a grin.   
“Wow, are you having one of those nights as well?” I say, laughing. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised. The bags under his eyes are a blaring signal of sleep deprivation.  
“You bet. I have to finish reading through this 200 page contract. I would give anything to go back in time and tell myself not to be a dumbass and go into law.”   
“Man, I feel that. I was supposed to have this stupid song written for my boss yesterday and I still haven’t started. You know what? Coffee is on the house.” I smile at him and start to make his coffee. While I was off making the coffee, I didn’t notice him slip a piece of paper onto the counter where I was sitting.  
I finish making the coffee and slide it over to him, grinning.   
“Thank you so much, Gordon!” The boy says as he grabs his coffee and walks over to a far corner of the shop to work.  
“How do you know my name?” I ask, laughing slightly  
“Your name tag, obviously.”   
I look down at the name tag and feel the blood rush to my face again. The boy laughs quietly, which causes me to look up at him and smile. He grabs his coffee and smiles back at me.  
“Wait! I never did get your name!” I call after him as he starts to walk away.  
“Its Roger. I’ll see you around sometime, Gordo.” He waves at me and I smile. I don’t let many people call me Gordo, but I don’t seem to mind that Roger did. I cross my fingers and pray to whatever gods there are that I will get to see him again.   
I walk back to the counter I and it was as if my prayers had been answered. A piece of paper was resting on the counter, waiting for me. I picked up the piece of paper and read it, my smile growing wider with every passing sentence. Roger really is a phenomenal writer.   
I pull out my phone and enter her number that was at the end of the note. I decide I’ll text him later tonight. Maybe this job was worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> um this is stupid but I tried  
> coffee shop aus r cute as fuck so here u go


End file.
